A Clouded Heart
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Crossover with Dark Cloud. After crash landing on a world with two moons, Sora must rescue his friends and stop a new breed of heartless. But Sora will have to team up with another hero who controls the power of the Atlammilia to do it.
1. Crash Landing

I first decided to write this while I was playing Dark Cloud & listening to the song "Simple and Clean" from Kingdom Hearts. My sister was watching me play as Toan & said "it would be cool if Sora & him teamed up.", or something like that, & I instantly fell in love with the idea of combining my two favorite video-games. The first chapter (as you will see) is a song-fic for the techno version of "Simple and Clean". I'm not sure if it's any good though, I only thought of doing the chapter like this after I had written it & I simply put the lyrics in wherever they fit. Please tell me what you think!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked out the window on his side of the Gummi-ship, all the stars & planets seemed so far away as they twinkled against the blackness of space. He looked around at his fellow passengers in the Gummi-ship's cockpit, smiling at the sight of his friends. Donald, who was flying the ship as usual, Goofy, who was reading a joke book, Riku, who was simply looking out the window as Sora was before, & Kairi… she had fallen asleep awhile ago & was resting peacefully in her seat. Sora was so happy that all his friends were here with him, he couldn't imagine that anything bad could happen to him now. But he was wrong.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Meanwhile, on a not-so-distant world, six heroes were trying to defeat a giant monster. This monster, which looked like a purple & black chimera, had been sent by an evil entity to capture a rare item which was currently in the hands of one of the heroes.

Toan was his name, & the rare object he protected was known only as the Atlammilia. He used a large sword to fight off the beast, but the strength of the enchanted blade alone would not have kept him alive for long. But luckily for him, he had plenty of allies who could help him.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Xiao shot at the chimera from behind with her talking slingshot Steve. Ruby unleashed a powerful magic attack against the beast. Osmond used a powerful machine gun to shoot the monster as he hovered in the air. Ungaga & Goro attacked the monster's back legs with their staff & hammer. But no matter how hard any of them tried, nothing could affect this creature.

The monster roared & stood on its hind legs, revealing a strange emblem on its chest. Ruby looked at this mark & thought she recognized it. It was a black heart-shaped mark with a blue outline & a red X in the center.

Ruby suddenly remembered where she had seen it before & was about to warn Toan, when a bright flash of light appeared out of nowhere, blinding Toan & seemingly absorbing everything in sight. The last thing Toan remembered before blacking out was seeing his friends sealed in five different orbs which flew off in different directions.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _

It was at about this very moment when the Gummi-ship's sensors went crazy & Donald shouted for everybody to abandon ship. But by the time they had realized what was happening, the ship was swallowed by a giant flash of light which came from a tiny world with two moons.

Sora tried to get to Kairi but could not reach her before she was sealed away in an orb-like object & was instantly transported to some obscure part of the world below.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sora looked around to find that the same thing had happened to the rest of his friends, just before he was suddenly hit by some kind of energy blast & was thrown out of the Gummi-ship. He looked around but found that, instead of falling, he was floating!

He floated in front of a large keyhole & knew right away that all this must have been happening because of the Heartless. He was about to use the Key-blade to seal the Keyhole, when it, like his friends, was swallowed by a red & green orb & disappeared.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Sora felt another bolt of energy & blacked out, exhausted from the frightening experience.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it. Please review me & tell me if the first chapter was good or bad.


	2. Heroes Unite!

Okay, I haven't updated this in a long time because no-one reviewed. But I had the next chapter ready and I thought, "why not?" and so I am finally updateing. Hopefully I'll get some reviews this time.

(I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Dark Cloud... though I wish I did.)

* * *

Sora woke up and found himself lying on solid ground. He stood up and looked around himself and saw that he was in what could have been a village, but was completely devoid of buildings. He would have wondered where all the people and building had gone, had he not been suddenly surrounded by Heartless!

"Oh Great!" Sora said to himself. "Just what I needed!" He prepared for battle and stared at the Heartless.

These Heartless were unlike any Sora had seen before. They were black and purple, and had the Heartless symbol on their chests, but their shapes were more like trolls than anything else. Sora was about to attack, as were the troll-Heartless, when someone suddenly came out of nowhere and sliced the monsters with just a few swipes of his sword.

The creatures fell and seemed to dissolve before Sora's eyes, as the mysterious swordsman put away his weapon and turned to Sora.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" he said, only confusing Sora further. "For a minute, I thought I was the only one left!"

"Uh…" Sora was really confused at this point. "…What are you talking about?"

"That flash of light. It came out of nowhere and swallowed everyone up."

"Flash of light?" Sora remembered everything that had happened up to that point. "(Gasp!) Kairi and the others! What happened to them!"

"They must have been sealed in the Atla, along with everyone else."

"Atla? You mean those orb things?"

"Yep. Atla, like that thing" Toan pointed at a red and green ball which hovered nearby. "Contain people and objects. They can only be opened by the Atlammilia." He held up his hand and showed Sora the red stone. "When all this happened once before, I used the Atlammilia to unseal the Atla and restore the world to its original state."

"Really? Well if you did it before then you can do it again and bring back my friends! Right?"

"… I wish it was that simple. But in order to open an Atla I must first find it, and that isn't easy. Besides," He walked over to the Atla and Sora followed. "This time there's something wrong with the Atla."

"What do you mean?"

"See for yourself." He pointed to the Atla again and Sora saw a tiny keyhole on the side of the orb. "Before everything was sealed away, our village was attacked by strange monsters which started taking people's hearts. Then everything and everyone but us and the monsters were put into these Atla which seem to have been locked so I can't open them without a key."

Sora realized what was happening and held up the Key-blade. "You mean… like _this_ key?"

"Hey, what's that?"

"It's called the Key-blade. It was given to me so I could fight the Heartless, the creatures that attacked your world. It can also undo locks of all sorts, even these."

"Well then, by all means please do." Toan stepped back to give Sora room.

Sora pointed the Key-blade at the tiny Keyhole, but nothing happened. "What? Why didn't it work?"

"Because the Key-blade alone cannot undo _these_ locks."

Sora turned to see an old man who seemed to have come out of nowhere. "You may have a key, but the Atla can still only be opened by the Atlammilia."

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"I am the Fairy King. And if you want to find your friends, the two of you will have to work together." Sora and Toan looked at each other, and then looked at the Fairy King again. "You may think I'm crazy, but it's true. The Heartless seek the heart of this world. But it too has been sealed in an Atla. You two must work together to find your friends and the heart of this world, and stop the heartless and whoever has unleashed them."

Then, as suddenly as he had appeared, the Fairy King was gone.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit." Said Sora.

"But he has a point." Toan replied. "Maybe if we work together, we can find your friends as well as mine."

"Alright, let's give it a shot." Sora pointed the Key-blade at the tiny keyhole again, and Toan held up the Atlammilia. This time, the keyhole began to glow and the Atla opened up.

Something came out of the orb and went into the Atlammilia.

"What now?" Sora asked.

"Now I have to release whatever it was that was in the Atla." Toan replied.

He then held the Atlammilia up to the sky and a windmill appeared before them.

"It worked!" Sora shouted in triumph.

"Yeah, it really did!" Toan agreed. "So now that we know our mission, what say we get going?"

"Yeah, you said it!"

"The name's Toan." Toan held out his hand.

"And I'm Sora." Sora gave him his hand in return.

And so, two legends came together to search for their friends. But who or what was behind this evil plot? And will the combined powers of the Atlammilia and the Key-blade be enough to stop it?

* * *

Well, there it is. Please review this time. Bye.


End file.
